A Birthday to Remember
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: the 4th time i've tried to put up this fic. This is really annoying. oh well, it's a kenako, or Ken and Yolei, ect. R


A Birthday To Remember  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
I sighed as I looked out my window at the rain falling from the clouds. I wanted today to be a nice happy day, but I guess wishes don't come true. Today was my birthday, yet I had no one to share it with. No gifts, no calls, nothing. My parents and sister aren't even home. My parents are away for the weekend and my sisters staying with her friend in the US. I'd call someone to come over but I know if I did and told them it was my birthday they'd feel bad and that's the last thing I need.   
Suddenly I heard a beeping coming from my d-terminal. Without warning I opened it and was sucked into the digital world. When I opened my eyes again the other digi-destined were surrounding me. " Yolei are you okay?" Kari asked helping me up.   
I smiled slightly in reply. " Yeah, I'm fine, but next time do you think you could warn me before you pull me here."  
T.K. laughed a bit and looked over at Davis. " Davis was only supposed to send you an e-mail but instead he just pulled you in here."  
I couldn't help but laugh a bit. " So, what's going on?"  
Cody smiled and walked over to me. " Well, since there's no more evil digimon we thought we could just have an enjoyable day here and we wanted to ask you to come along."  
I could feel my eye's begin to water and I quickly looked away. I knew that they didn't remember but I had still held a little hope that someone would remember. Then I suddenly felt someone tugging at my arm. " Yolei are you okay?" Cody asked.  
Not wanting to disappoint anyone I smiled and said I was fine. After that everyone began walking and we soon reached a clearing. I have to admit it was a beautiful place. Flowers were blooming all over the place. I just wished someone had remembered my birthday, and even if they hadn't, I wished Ken had come with us.   
  
Ken's POV  
  
I was sitting up in a tree looking down at the other digi-destined. All of them seemed to be having a good time, everyone except Yolei. As I gazed down at her she looked so sad. The others didn't notice but I certainly could. The look in her eyes was hard to miss. I wish I knew what was wrong.   
" You know Ken, if your worried about Yolei, you should go down and talk to her," my digimon friend said.  
I smiled down at him and then looked back at Yolei. " It's not the easy. I'd do anything to be able to ask her what's wrong and comfort her but I'm afraid that if I'm wrong I'd embarrass myself. Plus, I know she doesn't like me the way I like her."  
" But you'll never know unless you tell her. At least then you'll know how she feels and you won't have to worry about it."  
I must admit Wormmon had a point. If I told her and she did like me then everything would be perfect, but if she didn't like me then at least I'd know and slowly try to get over her. Then I looked back to where she was but sound that she was gone! I looked around and to where the others were but there was no sign of her. Suddenly I saw her run into the forest behind me.   
Jumping out of the tree, I ran after her. Finally I was able to see her but suddenly she bumped into something and fell back. When I looked to see what was in front of her I found a very angry digimon. I didn't know exactly what it was but I knew it was mad. " Yolei look out!" I yelled.  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
After hearing Ken's yell I realized what was in front of me. My eye's widened as I stared at the digimon in front of me. It had to be at least 3 times the size of me. After I figured out it was pretty upset I got up and moved back. Geez, someone must really not like me. I mean, why can't I have a normal birthday like everyone else. Instead I'm stuck facing mad digimon.   
I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and yank me to the side. When I looked at where I had been standing I found a huge hole in the ground. I sighed and then turned to Ken who was in front of me. " Thanks," I said softly.   
" Yolei, is something wrong? You seem really upset about something," Ken said in a concerned voice.   
Not wanting to talk about my day or my problems I just smiled. " I'm fine." Then it happened. I felt one and then another, it was raining. I guess the weather wanted to match my day.   
" Well, we should leave don't you think? This isn't exactly the best place to be when it's raining."  
I nodded and then we both transported home except we both ended up at my house. Before I let him see my room I led him out and closed the door laughing nervously. " I wonder why we both ended up here."  
" Ya, me too. Oh well, I guess I'll see you later," Ken said about to leave.  
Then I did something I never thought I'd do. " Ken wait." Those two words were enough for me to realize what I was going to do. " You know how I said I was fine?" I waited for him to nod then got up my courage to continue. "Well, I lied. There was something wrong, there still is."  
He then walked back over to me and led me downstairs to the living room. We both sat down and looked at each other. "You can tell me," he said. " I won't tell anyone."  
I sighed and looked down at my reflection coming from the glass table. " It's not that big of a deal I guess. I just wish that someone would have remembered. Not even my parents or my own sister did. You see, today was my birthday. I didn't want anything, except for someone to remember. People have forgotten before, but I really wanted someone to remember this year."  
Suddenly I felt Ken's hand on mine and when he lifted his away there was a small box in my hand. When I looked up at him he smiled. " Not everyone forgot."   
I smiled back and hugged him tightly. " Thank you Ken." Then I opened the small box to find a gold necklace in the shape of a heart. On the front of the heart were carvings of my two crests and when I turned it over the crest of kindness was on the back.   
I looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a minute then back down at the necklace that now laid in my hand. " I don't know what to say."  
Ken sighed in relief knowing that she liked the gift he had given her. He then walked behind me and put it on for me. " I should probably get going," he said, " but check your e-mail okay?"  
I looked at him confused for a minute but then just nodded. " I will. See ya tomorrow Ken." Then he was gone. I remembered what he said about checking my mail so I took out my d-terminal and found and e-mail from him. I opened it up and read what was inside.  
  
  
Dear Yolei,  
I know today's your birthday so I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. I wasn't sure if the others remembered but if they didn't I just wanted you to know that I remembered. I hope you like the necklace I gave you, I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not. Also, there's something that I guess I should tell you. I know that there's probably others that feel the same way but I still had to tell you. I had hoped that telling you in e-mail would be easier but it's not. Yolei, even since I first met you there was something about you I just couldn't get over. I'm not quite sure how to describe it but I know that it's why I feel the way I do about you. I care a lot about you so much to say that, well, I love you. I know you probably don't like me but I had to tell you.   
Sincerely, Ken  
  
I stared at the screen and read the e-mail over ten times. He likes me. Ken likes me! He has to be one of the most liked boys at his school, with girls always following him and despite all of the prettier girls there are he chose me! I'd better e-mail him back though.   
  
Ken's POV  
  
When I got home all I could think about was what Yolei's reaction was to my e-mail. I can hardly believe I told her and I have to know how she feels. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and opened my d-terminal to find an e-mail from Yolei. Before reading it I prayed that she liked me in return.  
  
Dear Ken,  
Today had started out pretty bad. My parent's were away, my sister was gone, and none of my friends remembered my birthday except you. But then when I got to the digital world I ran into you, who saved me from being squashed. Then we talked for a little and you gave me a necklace, one that I'll always cherish, because it came from you. I've loved you for the longest time, and when I read your e-mail I could hardly believe what I was reading. Now I know you feel the same way that I feel towards you. And I want you to know that you never have to doubt how much I care about you because I will always love you.  
Sincerely, Yolei  
P.S. My numbers 555-8901. Give me a call!  
  
My mind was racing with thoughts, all containing Yolei. I finally found someone who cared about me the same way I do about them. I know I'll always love Yolei; she's to precious to give up. I then saved the e-mail and laid down in my bed. Tomorrow starts another day, and for me a new beginning with the girl of my dreams.  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
I closed my small computer and laid down in my bed staring at the ceiling. Today started out bad I will admit. But I guess even though it started out bad, it ended up being one of the best Birthdays I've ever had.   
  



End file.
